


Lune Bleue

by prettyprettea



Category: B.A.P
Genre: Blood Kink, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Bondage and Discipline, Brainwashing, Clubbing, Cock Rings, Dubious Consent, Gags, Gang Violence, Gangbang, Human/Vampire Relationship, Junhong is a Brat, M/M, Mild Stockholm Syndrome, Multi, Nipple Play, OT6, Object Insertion, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Painplay, Scarification, Sexual Violence, Sub Yongguk, Vampire Bites, Vampires, Vibrators, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-05-28 14:58:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15051668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettyprettea/pseuds/prettyprettea
Summary: It's near impossible to find humans anymore. Those that survive live in constant fear, either having hidden themselves out of sight or choosing to live as something they're not.Yongguk is part of the latter.But when his birthday party goes awry, he's dragged into a world coven feuds, danger and abuse.Or Yongguk is captued by a vampire coven and becomes their sex slave.





	1. Chapter 1

Strobe lights pulsed and danced in the darkness. Alcohol and sweat mixed in the air, with underlying hints of perfume too strong for a normal person to handle. Bodies swayed, grinded and stumbled unceremoniously in the centre, drinks sloshing in tumblers and ice clinking on contact. Smoke wafted about people’s feet, creating a sense of dreamy weightlessness, a way to dance on the clouds without suffering the fall.

Plush velvet cushioned the booth, wine red and smooth, lacking in the suspicious stains that could be found elsewhere in the highly frequented night club. A closed off, comfortable place to observe those choosing to make fools of themselves without needing to remember anything to regret in the morning. The table thumped to the rhythm of the heavy bass flooding from unseen speakers, jostling the legs of the man desperately trying to find a sense of enjoyment, before collaring his friends and making them pay for his discomfort.

He twirled the stem of his wine glass between his fingers impatiently, nose irritated from the smoke scrunching every now and again. Where was everyone? His group of friends were nowhere to be seen, not with so many bodies packed into one small space. It annoyed him that they’d left him; the whole reason them being there was to celebrate his birthday, insisted on by the more outspoken one of the group.

‘Let’s go dance!’ that was three of them gone.

‘I need a piss.’ Classy. There went the fourth.

‘Yongguk, we’re going to go get shots! Save the table!’ the last two, gone.

Leaving the club seemed like a great idea, but he doubted he’d even be able to make it through the door with the throng of bodies in the way, much less walk home in the freezing March weather, no money left for a taxi.

Life seemed quiet compared to the inside of the club: watching people flirt, argue, dance and cry made it seem like a drama he’d become wrapped up in, purely for the sake of making himself feel better. It was like the outside world wasn’t there at all, like life wasn’t the most dangerous possession anyone could have, like you weren’t valued by your blood type and herded like cattle throughout your pitiful existence.  
Yongguk shook his head; those were thoughts far too deep for a nightclub, and he felt as though he hadn’t had nearly enough to drink yet.

Readjusting his collar to cover his bare neck, he knocked back the last of his wine quickly, gently placing the empty glass back onto the table. Legs almost failing on him as he stood up, he made his way to the bar across the room, choosing to take the long way around to avoid being caught in the thrum of the dancefloor. 

He gazed across the large chalkboard behind the table, eyes falling upon all sorts of concoctions created by, and for, the type of people who owned the bar. Using the term ‘people’ was loose, but Yongguk would dare to offend them, especially not knowing even half of what they were capable of.

Being in such a crowded place, he was glad it was easy to pass as a half. With his long hair gelled back, and smoky eye makeup accentuating his hard glare, he felt almost as if he didn’t need the mist he applied generously before leaving. Safety was his main priority; he wasn’t weak when pitted against one of his own by no means, but he was out of his safe space - a mouse in a lion’s den wearing a mane of grass to hide himself. 

“What can I get you, love?” the sultry bartender asked, a toothy smile not quite reaching his eyes. With glitter adorning the outer corners of his face, and rouge blush painted high on his cheekbones, it was clear he was trying to make himself appear as normal as any human – perhaps to appeal more to the unusual customers - but making himself come off as more of an outsider. Many years had probably passed since the young bartender had seen a human: they were rare to come across nowadays, especially if left unclaimed, or worse, free. If the man in front of Yongguk could, he imagined that he’d fall to the floor of a stroke should Yongguk reveal himself.

All the more he didn’t, he supposed.

“I’ll take a Virgin Mary,” Yongguk replied, pulling the last of his money from his wallet. He’d need to go to cash machine and hit a petrol station on the way home; he didn’t feel like he wanted to stop drinking at present. “And double the vodka, please.”

“You abstaining?” the bartender prodded, tipping bloody tomato juice into a glass with a few ice cubes. Sleeves riding up, Yongguk saw the pale – paler then the other man’s ashen skin – lines wrapping themselves around the man’s wrists like thorn bushes. Involuntarily, he shuddered; maybe the man in front of him was even older than Yongguk thought.

“Trying,” he supplied, used to the question by now. “Been drinking way too much lately; making work a nightmare.”

“I know how you feel: I’m not allowed to drink behind the bar, but man is it difficult.” The man slid the glass across the bar, contents staying, surprisingly, in their confines. Yongguk dropped the notes on the counter, feeling apologetic at his impoliteness, but his body burned too hot for harmless contact.

“Thanks.” He muttered walking away, glass in hand. Above him, the lights changed colours, hiding the way his eye twitched as the cool beverage hit his palette, sweet and spicy mingling perfectly as the strong vodka made him wince. It wasn’t the best drink he’d had that night, but he needed something strong enough to get him home alright.

Walking around the edge of the club, Yongguk noticed his table was occupied, but not by his friends; those who sat at the table seemed more intimidating than anyone he’d seen carousing in the club that night, and he wasn’t about to argue with them over that meagre table. Exasperated his friends weren’t back, though, he began to hover near the shadows of a slim, barely noticeable staircase, hoping to finish his drink and get out of the hell-hole he was in quickly. Looking steep and narrow, he supposed the staircase was meant to blend into the wall almost seamlessly, and make the upper floor balcony seem like an unreachable heaven.

Still, the never ending music blessed his ears with its cheesy dance tracks, and he appeared to lose himself in the beat, wandering aimlessly through his own head, thinking about nothing and everything all at once. So lost in there, he almost didn’t notice the firm pat on his shoulder, it only startling him just enough to bring him out of his daydreams.

Spinning around, Yongguk found a bouncer staring down at him with a menacing glare, dark aura surrounding the large man who looked like he ate at least three Yongguks for breakfast. He immediately stepped back, wondering what rule he’d broken for the bouncer to be looking at him so aggressively, ready to apologise for whatever he may have caused.

“Are you Mr. Bang?” the bouncer asked, gruff voice making the hairs on Yongguk’s arms stand on end.

“I am, yes.” Yongguk replied, worried that this man knew his name. But, something clicked in his brain, and it made him feel better about the situation. Relief flooded through him quickly; his friends must’ve gotten passes to the upstairs as a birthday treat, and they’d been waiting for him to join them in their celebrations. Maybe they weren’t too bad after all.

“Come upstairs, if you’d so please.” The bouncer said, like Yongguk had a choice, though his tone suggested the bouncer wouldn’t be pleased should Yongguk choose to leave.

“Alright,” he agreed, faint smile gracing his lips. As happy as he was, he would still enjoy chastising his friends for not telling him sooner.

The bouncer unhooked the merlot rope from the wall, granting Yongguk admission to the upper level of the club; footing firm, he ascended the stairs, unsure what he’d find on the limited access, V.I.P only balcony. 

At the top, cigarette smoke hung heavy in the air, clouds of ash swirling about overhead, and Yongguk coughed a bit, trying to get used to the ether. From somewhere across the room, his name was called, a firm shout of ‘Bang!’ beckoning his presence, though he didn’t recognise the voice of who was so eager to gain his attention. 

Yongguk’s pulse quickened as his boots made no noise on the lush, carpeted floor: he willed it down, not wanting anything to give him away when he was in such a compromising situation. It was impossible to see the seating area from where he stood, smoulder lingering too heavily to allow more than a few feet of vision. Generally, he always knew how to recognise his friends by their voices; being so different from them, he was required to build strengths where previously there was weakness.

Honestly, he had no idea who had called him: that fact alone made him fear for his life.

As Yongguk walked, the clouds parted for him like the Red Sea, letting him see more and more of the room ahead of him, and finally, the source of the mystery voice. In front of him sat a group of about eight men, none of whom he could immediately recognise, though their faces seemed mildly recognisable. Yongguk shouldn’t know anyone in this part of town but his friends; it wasn’t a particularly friendly area to be in, something of a red light district, only much, much worse.

Every neighbourhood Yongguk knew of belonged to a sector, each sector (unofficially) controlled by a Unit, or a Coven. Covens were, as far as most people were concerned, new-age gangs. Long gone were the days of young miscreants terrorising streets and spray-painting the sides of buildings; now, regular citizens lived in constant fear of the outside, graffiti the least of their problems. 

Units were seen as the combat for these gangs, employed by the government to keep the crime rate down, though many saw them as no better than the gangs they were trying to protect the people from; violent and demanding, they’d take what they could with the many loopholes they knew of, and make anyone’s lives just as miserable if they had the means to. If they didn’t have the means, they had a tendency to make them: no one was safe anymore. Prey or predator, you had to be careful where your loyalties lied.

A recent news article came across Yongguk’s mind, not something he’d paid much attention to at the time, though something now extremely relevant. Many crimes were committed in the cities every day, that was nothing new – and everyone knew about Coven feuds, how Coven’s would try to take over neighbouring sectors and add them to their empire like what old-fashioned text books would call ‘kings’. Yongguk was in the presence of one of the larger Covens in his city, regarded on the news as those who would stop at nothing to expand their territory, notoriously violent with many underground businesses, and of late exposed for having attacked another Coven’s territory, looking for some quick cash from a bank in that sector. 

For Yongguk to be here, he knew was a great risk. It was an even greater risk to let the others know how compromising this situation was.

“Bang, how nice of you to join us.” One of the men greeted, lips curling, crimson and intimidating. “We’ve been watching you for a while, all on your own; where are your friends?”

Yongguk didn’t know what they wanted, but he was quite sure they shouldn’t care whether he was alone or amongst fifty of his friends. He could only describe himself as unremarkable, pessimistic and a bit of a pain to be around, so he wasn’t sure why someone he’d never met – who by some chance knew his name – would want to allow him their presence, and involve him in their night.

“I’m not alone: my friends just disappeared a while ago, I’m sure they’ll be back soon. Thank you for your concern.” Yongguk bowed, hoping they’d leave him alone without probing any further. Unfortunately, the man who had spoken to him didn’t want to let him go that easily, it seemed.

A grey t-shirt clung to his muscles tightly, defining his power and frightening appearance. Hair dyed an unnatural, marmalade blonde, and piercing blue eyes, some would say the man was the peak of physical appearance. Some may even liken him to a god-like figure, matching the physique of an ancient Greek statue. 

Yongguk saw a lion with blood around its mouth.

“It’s been such a long time though; I don’t think they’ll return. Why don’t you stay with us? We have plenty to drink, on the house.” The man rasped, having a slight smoker’s voice for someone who looked so young. Beside him, his associates nodded along in agreement.

In theory, there was every possible reason for Yongguk to refuse their request. Unfortunately, he couldn’t use any – he didn’t want to die just yet.

“I guess one drink can’t hurt,” Yongguk gave in, hesitantly. “Though, I wouldn’t want to bother you for too long.”

“It’s quite alright, pet. We think you’ll change your mind when you get to know us.” The man said, and Yongguk gave a light shudder at the name, which he hoped was undetectable to their eyes. Unbeknownst to him, said eyes seemed to light up with a spark of fire at the human response of discomfort, almost like an act of encouragement.

Yongguk shuffled forwards, going to take am empty seat between the man who has spoken and a taller, skinnier man who looked like he hadn’t slept in a week and a clothing model at the same time.

“Oh no, love, that one’s taken.” The man said as Yongguk went to sit, and pulled Yongguk’s lean body to awkwardly straddle his lap, facing away from the man and towards his company. Yongguk wasn’t small by any means, though the other man’s larger, muscly frame made him feel it. It was part of the reason he didn’t resist. 

“My name’s Byung-ho, but you don’t need to remember that; just address me as master, hm?” 

With how the hot, moist breath hit his ear as he spoke, Yongguk winced and tried to subtly wipe the side of his head on his shirt collar, which caused the others to look at the column of his throat hungrily.

“Is this annoying you, pet? Let me help you.” Byung-ho offered, undoing the top three buttons of Yongguk’s white, silky shirt, and nosing up the back of his neck, breathing heavily. Yongguk’s fists remained clenched at his sides, unsure of himself. It was in his best interest to kick up a fuss and play on his look of being half, though with more attention, his disguise could easily be exposed. Though, more attention was being placed on him right now, and the coven in front of him could effortlessly see that their little Halfie play-thing was much more than that.

“You look tense,” the skinny man said, handing him a glass of deep red wine. “Have a drink.”

“Um, I really shouldn’t.” Yongguk spluttered, trying to give the glass back. “I’m abstaining, since I don’t really rely on it, you see.”

“All I see is a nervous Halfie, pet. Drink it.” He commanded, pushing back Yongguk’s outstretched hand.

Yongguk looked at the scarlet liquid, bile rising at the thought of having to drink it, the very thing that gave them all life.

“I really shouldn’t,” Yongguk trembled, now forcing the glass back into the other’s hand. However, the skinny man didn’t give in, pushing the glass harder, which caused it to spill all over Yongguk and Byung-ho’s laps, soaking their dark trousers and giving them hints of burgundy, as well as making Yongguk’s pristine shirt take on a splattered affect.

Byung-ho hissed above him, shifting in his seat to have a stronger grip on Yongguk, who was ready to stand up and use the spillage as an excuse to go to the bathroom (See: escape the club).

“Look what you’ve done, pet. Do you know how expensive these trousers are?” Yongguk shook his head, delicately wriggling around in an attempt to free himself from the uncomfortable hold. “Words, pet. I think you should apologise.”

“Sorry. Do you mind if I go to the bathroom, it’s really sticky.” He huffed, straining his neck to look over his shoulder at Byung-ho, whose hard eyes made him want to back down.

“Sorry? Did you forget who you’re speaking to? I don’t think we know each other to drop the formalities just yet.” Byung-ho seethed, fingers digging into Yongguk’s sides threateningly.

“I’m really sorry… Master.” Yongguk choked out, gently attempting to pry the fingers from his sides, deep voice cracking slightly in shame.

“That’s right, love.” Byung-ho praised, hands trailing up Yongguk’s body, roughly groping at times, keeping Yongguk frozen in place. Seven other sets of eyes were trained on him, watching his expressions and their leading touching up their Halfie with eager interest, laughing and talking amongst themselves. 

Yongguk’s eyes snapped shut as one hand curled around his throat possessively, the other snaking down his torso and towards the crotch of his trousers, where it lay immobile, but purposeful.

“You know, pet, you smell so good. Do you work around humans? I can smell them all over you, it’s intoxicating.” The man underneath him began to grind up against Yongguk, the damp, metallic beverage making every move painfully obvious. His breathing became more strained, despite the hand at his throat not being constricting. A pained, reprehensible whine left Yongguk as he desperately tried to get away, every wiggle of his escape spurring Byung-ho on. “Yes, just like that.”

Yongguk wanted to throw up.

“Please – Master - let me go.” He coughed, looking around for anyone who may help him out. There was no one there.

“Don’t speak so much, its better when you just whine like a little human bitch in heat.”

Yongguk’s face burned red, and tears welled in his eyes, smudging his make-up, making it so that everyone would be able to tell what had happened to him. He could feel the other’s clothed erection against his ass, the sound of the fabrics of their trousers rubbing against each other seeming far louder than the music masking their activities.

“Please.” He began to sob, outward appearance crumbling in his state of vulnerability.

Byung-ho merely laughed, one hand coming to clamp over Yongguk’s mouth, the other grabbing his crotch roughly, bringing out a squeal from Yongguk at the embarrassment of being half-hard.

“Oh, what’s this? Having fun with my money are we?”

The abrupt entrance of the irritated voice snapped everyone out of their lust-induced trance, all looking over Yongguk, who was facing away, to the mystery intruder with fear and rage: even Byung-ho had stopped his ministrations to listen.

“Why didn’t you invite me? I’d love to drink with you guys; you even bought yourselves a little human.” Yongguk’s heart dropped to his stomach, breathing harsh as his blood rushed around his body in a panic. Vision blurry, he cocked his head to see the person who had seen past all of his precautions.

“A what?” Yongguk heard one of the others mumble, though it was clear the intruder didn’t hear him.

“How are you going to make this up to me?”

“Get the fuck out of my club, Tats.” Byung-ho snarled, going back to having his hand around Yongguk’s throat, squeezing so that he could only just breathe, little huffs leaving him as he gasped for air. “One sound and you’re dead, bitch.” He whispered into Yongguk’s ear.

“And why would I do that? You owe me, Byungie; I don’t like it when my debts haven’t been collected.”

“And what do you want; your money back? I don’t think so, you don’t need it. There are plenty more banks in your sector.” Byung-ho replied.

The intruder – Tats – laughed wryly, giving a little clap at the other’s statement.

“Exactly, buddy - my sector. Now give me back my fucking money, and maybe I’ll let you live.” Tats growled, sounding like he’d taken a few steps forward. The coven members in front of Yongguk stood up defensively, ready to fight off Tats should they need to.

“No.”

“You fucking what?”

“I said no, you’re not getting the fucking money.”

“Dada, take off the kid’s thumbs.”

Yongguk was hastily shoved off Byung-ho’s lap, who stood up swiftly afterwards to face Tats, and smashed through the small coffee table, lying in the shards in a daze, head pounding, staring up at the smoke damaged ceiling. 

“That ‘kid’ better not be Hyeon-jeong.” Byung-ho hissed, kicking his chair to the side, making room for Yongguk to see Tats.

Short jade hair, and deep, angry charcoal eyes, he was dressed plainly, but well in a lustrous wine coloured shirt with the beginnings of a bow at his neck instead of a collar, with dark dress pants held by a simple black belt with a gold buckle. In his hazy-minded state, Yongguk remembered that he was one of the people who’d taken his table after he’d gone to the bar. Where were the other three?

“Maybe. Maybe not. Perhaps if you give me my money, you won’t have to find out.” Tats shrugged.

“I told you, you’re not getting it. Now who’s the kid?!”

“Dada? You know Vincent Van Gogh? Yeah, knock yourself out.” Tats seemed to speak to thin air, but the way he rubbed his ear made Yongguk think he must’ve had an earpiece in.

Byung-ho ran in the direction of Tats, who dodged his attack with ease.

“You know you need to do better than that.”

“Shut the fuck up, you freak. Go get him, then!” Byung-ho yelled at his coven, and it was at that point all hell broke loose.

As Byung-ho’s coven charged, the three others that Tats had sat with downstairs appeared through the fog, eyes blazing and teeth bared. Each carried handguns, which Byung-ho’s coven didn’t expect, initiating a frenzied attack.

In a blind panic, Yongguk rolled to his stomach, crouching low as he scurried around the back of the chairs, out of the way of the gunfire. He had to choose whether to run down the side of the conflict and risk being shot, or jump over the balcony, risk some broken limbs, and flee with the rest of the club.

He threw himself over the railing without a second thought, worried he’d back out if he thought for too long.

Landing wasn’t easy; the balcony was quite high, and he knew that sticking the landing incorrectly would shatter his ankles. Not that this information helped much as he fell the seemingly short distance, right side slamming into the marbled floor.

Sharp pain flooded Yongguk’s system. His shoulder and elbow ached like nothing he’d ever experienced before, and with the way his hand was twisted under his hip to ease his impact made him think that he’d broken it. He tried moving it from under him – definitely broken. Groaning, he lifted his torso slowly, cradling his hand in his left arm as he looked about the club.

It was almost empty, save some grunts of the coven standing by the exits or confronting people trying to steal from them in the midst of the chaos. There was no way he’d be able to escape unharmed; no Halfie would sustain an injury like this and not have it heal in seconds, and he was sure with the amount he was sweating, his mist would’ve worn off anyway; it probably had, seen as Tats could tell what he was from across the room.

From above, he could hear shouts of _‘Where is that human?!’_ , and _‘Go find it!’_ . 

His life was quite positively threatened.

Smoothly as his damaged body would allow, he ran towards the only part of the club without a grunt close-by; the bathrooms. They were dimly lit, smelt like death and a good place for Yongguk to hide out for a bit. He wasn’t a coward, but he did prioritise his life over everything else.

Pushing past the first set of doors that simply read bathrooms, he faced the individual doors, heading into the men’s that held the sign ‘out of order’. If anyone were to come looking for him, they’d think he’d go into the women’s to try and throw them off, right? 

The door banged against the wall louder than he would have liked, but he didn’t think much could be heard over the music and shouting outside. Waddling over to the second stall, he nudged it open with his shoulder, startled to see an arm peeking out from under the first. He stepped in, shutting the door behind him and locking it like the first, before gracelessly climbing atop the toilet so his feet couldn’t be seen.  
Swallowing the lump in his throat, he peered over into the first stall, and held back a scream.

Each of his friends lay slumped over one another, blood trickling from various wounds. They were all, without a doubt, dead, and Yongguk was sure that it was his fault.

He crouched on the toilet seat, one hand muffling his sobs, the other uselessly cradled in his lap as he tried to stay balanced. Unsure of how long he’d waited there, he couldn’t bring himself to leave. By now, everything had gone quiet, which gave him no cover to escape. Even his breathing, now reduced to quiet, shaky gasps, seemed too loud in the utter silence of the once bustling club.

The bathroom door creaked.

Yongguk shut his eyes, willed his breathing to even out enough so that he could breathe inaudibly through his nose. It partly worked, though his nose began to comically whistle at the worst of times. Something of a snort was heard from the other side of the stall, and Yongguk stopped breathing altogether. There wasn’t much point, the other person had clearly heard him, but Yongguk’s sense of self-preservation was simply too strong.

Three raps came, rattling the stall door, feet shuffling and casting a shadow where the door didn’t quite meet the floor.

“Why don’t you come out? It’s awful in here, so I really want to hurry this up.” The sweet voice asked. It was strange – Yongguk was pretty sure he was going to die – but the voice made it sound like it would be alright. Still, he didn’t even think about opening the door.

“Don’t make me make you.” They tried to threaten. Yongguk didn’t respond. The other person sighed, and moved away. “Okay, then. Stay back.”

Eyes still shut, Yongguk did not move.

A violent bang resonated throughout the room as the stall door blew open, smacking against the wall and taking the lock with it. A triumphant smile graced the man’s lips, which turned into a full grin when he saw that Yongguk’s eyes were still shut as he cowered on top of the toilet, shielding himself from how the man had effortlessly kicked it in.

Gently, Yongguk was brought back into reality, the man’s hand cupping his face and rubbing just above his ear with his thumb, creating a pleasant lulling sensation. Yongguk’s eyes snapped open, pushing himself back against the toilet.

Fluffy tangerine hair, doe eyes and a wide smile, with a tiny, sparkly piercing on the side of his nose, Yongguk knew the man was no good; a friends of Tats. His eyes lit up upon seeing Yongguk flinch back, retracting his hand away from the other man who looked like he’d collapse from shock at any moment.

“Get away from me.” Yongguk grumbled unobtrusively, his voice barely audible in the silence. Could he flee? No, the man was too large for him to dodge past, and he didn’t think he’d fit through the gaps under the stalls. He’d have no choice but to comply with the man until he was out of the way.

The tangerine haired man held up his hands in defence, rising to his full height above Yongguk, before offering a hand. His soft smile told Yongguk to take it; the gentleness of his appearance, despite his nature, gave him a sense of security. He was like a big kid caught up needlessly in the conflict.

Yongguk rose up slowly, hand gripped by the other man’s softly but firmly. He unfurled his legs somewhat like a baby dear, them being cramped from being curled up for so long. His hand, which he kept against his chest, throbbed painfully, a constant reminder that his strongest hand was useless.

Once he’d stood, he looked to meet the other’s eyes, ready to thank him, except before he even had the chance, he was stumbling back onto the floor in the corner of the stall, the side of his face burning with the force of the slap the other man had dealt. Giving a small whine of pain, he looked at the man with tears in his eyes; broken hand aching unbearably as he’d used it to break his fall.

Smile no longer soft, but twisted and sadistic, the man began to laugh, gripping under Yongguk’s upper arm and hauling him up roughly. Unbalanced, Yongguk ended up being pulled into the taller man’s chest, large frame dwarfing his own as the man squeezed him as if holding him in a tight, loving embrace.

“It’s alright.” He cooed, faintly giggling against Yongguk’s hair, now framing his face in damp, messy strands. Yongguk could do nothing but sob, pressed against the man’s chest, unable to get away with the strength he was being held in; a part of him didn’t want to even try, thinking it would just be best to submit. Yongguk couldn’t tell whether he was foolish for listening to it or not.

“Toto!” someone called from outside the bathrooms, sounding impatient and tired. “Have you got that human? He’s worth a lot, so try not to break him too much.”

Toto, the man holding Yongguk, sighed, and lifted Yongguk into a hold that reminded him of how a parent may carry a child getting to big to be held up. It wasn’t tender, as despite Toto being significantly taller than Yongguk, he didn’t seem to have a lot of muscle to be carrying a fully grown man. Eventually, once they’d gotten to the first set of bathroom doors, Toto put him back down, appearing to have given up.

“Keke?” Toto shouted, pushing Yongguk into his side protectively. “Stay still.” He whispered to him, pushing Yongguk’s dark locks away from his eyes that were puffy from crying.

“Through here.” Keke answered, pushing open the last door that led back into the club. His black leather jacket mutedly reflected the colours of the nightclub’s lights, going from crimson to grape, to indigo and back. His dirty blond hair fell over his eyes, giving him an unapproachable look.

“Keke, can we keep him?” Toto requested hopefully, pushing against the back of Yongguk’s head so that it rested against him, caressing his hair with fondness.

“We’ve been through this already, he belonged to Byung-ho’s coven, there’s no point; he’s tainted, and you know Joko will throw a fit if we bring in anything dirty.” Keke exhaled, looking like he’d had it with the taller boy.

“But Dae- I mean Keke, he’s unclaimed! Please can I keep him?” Toto begged, wrapping his arm further around Yongguk.

“What do you mean? Byung-ho was all over him.”

“He’s been wearing mist; I can still smell it on him. Plus, look, the back of his neck is clear! They must’ve thought that he was a Halfie and wanted to mess with him.”

Toto pulled down the back of Yongguk’s collar with a tug, cold air making him hiss as his most protected body part was exposed to the elements. He shivered involuntarily, which made Toto grin, and begin to run has hand down Yongguk’s back.

“You’re right,” Keke murmured, poking at the base of Yongguk’s neck whilst he inspected it, deeming it truly clear; it was the one thing Yongguk was most proud of, having stayed under the radar of the covens and their human trafficking system for so long – although, he’d broken his streak now. “We should see what Tats thinks, first.”

Toto whined childishly, throwing a tantrum with Yongguk still in his arms.

“That’s no fun!”

“You’re no fun. Now come out of there, it’s disgusting.”

Toto huffed, wrapping his arm around Yongguk’s waist as he walked them both out of the bathrooms and onto the main floor of the club. It was all empty, save the small pile of bodies in one corner, all of Byung-ho’s coven’s grunts, and a couple of the coven members themselves: there was no sight of Byung-ho.

“Tats, Joko.” Keke spoke, finger behind his ear as if to press a button there. “We’ve got a little problem. Come see.” Some sort of screeching could be heard through Keke’s earpiece, which made him visibly wince; it made Yongguk do so as well, unbelieving of the volume it came out as. “No one’s dead, Joko, stop screaming.”

It was at that point the last member of Tats’ company showed himself, gracefully leaping over the balcony and landing perfectly, before running over to the trio.

All messy brown hair, and cat-like eyes creased in a frown, Yongguk thought he was very pretty; not that none of the others were. Something in Yongguk said he shouldn’t be thinking of them like this, but what was he supposed to do? They were merely his first impressions.

“What’s this?” he yelled, pointing at Yongguk who gripped onto Toto’s shirt tightly for stability. “Get him off you! He reeks of those bastards!”

“Oh my god,” Keke groaned lowly, resting his hands in his head momentarily. “He’s clean, would you please calm down.” 

“Clean? But he’s a claimed human; I don’t want him all over you! Junnie let him go this instant!” 

That earned Joko a slap on the back of his head from Tats, who had appeared behind him. Apart from his shirt being a little ruffled and untucked from his pants, he looked no less ethereal than before the beginning of his fight.

“What’s this; he doesn’t belong to them?” Tats asked disbelievingly.

“No, that’s what I’ve been saying!” Toto complained, glaring at Joko whilst muttering soothingly into Yongguk’s ear something he wasn’t quite alert enough to hear. Adrenaline rush wearing off, he was finding it increasingly more difficult to stay awake, never mind stand on his own two feet without wobbling, or listen to the ramblings of the tangerine haired man.

“We could still sell him.” Joko said offhandedly, dodging the wrath of Keke.

“Do you know how rare an unclaimed human is?” asked Tats, eyeing up Yongguk. His shirt was torn open about four buttons down, exposing an intricately tattooed chest, glossy with sweat. His dark hair was array, falling into his face as his head lulled from side to side with drowsiness.

Joko merely shuffled his feet, abashedly looking down.

“Why sell him, when we could have our own, untainted, unclaimed human of our own? We could do whatever we want with him.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first ever fic, so sorry if its shit or updates are slow.


	2. Chapter 2

Stiff and achy, his eyes glued shut, nothing but the smell of rot and decay and the incessant whirring of the air-conditioning was recognisable to Yongguk. He tried to lift his hand to rub the sleep from his eyes, but was met by resistance as heavy metal chains clattered beside him. His right hand too, a dead weight, would not lift from his side, forcing him to resort to rubbing his face on the soft material on his shoulder like a drowsy kitten.

A freezing chill seeped through his bones, reducing him to a trembling mess on the icy concrete floor. Yongguk saw that the room was mostly empty, except for a dull metal table and a rusted yellow locker next to the only entrance to the room, made to look sickly by the pale blue hue of the overhead lights. His right hand was in a makeshift cast, which despite looking homemade, was relatively well done. As well as his arms, his ankles too were chained to the floor, rendering him immobile, and he was no longer wearing his clothes from the club.

Too large for him, the garments hung from his limbs limply, a simple cream long-sleeved top and pyjama shorts that came to rest just above his knees. There was no wonder he was cold with nothing between him and the chill of the floor.

Shudders began to wrack his body, and his teeth chattered loudly.

Was he going to die?

No, like those people had said, he was valuable; he was rare. Frantically, he felt to touch the back of his neck concerned by the lack of feeling: wasn’t there supposed to be pain when one was claimed? Still, he felt nothing with the brief touch his fingers managed before being yanked back by his confines.

Inner turmoil consumed him: should he try and get someone’s attention, or just stay there and hope that everyone forgot that he ever existed?

It was no use, as the door to his cell opened leisurely, allowing in a mop of familiar tangerine hair.

“Hi!” Toto sang, carrying in a tray that held a water jug, glass, and some bread and butter. “You’ve been asleep for a while; I was starting to get worried.”  
Toto placed the tray beside Yongguk who eyed it hungrily, and sat down cross-legged in front of the smaller man.

“How are you liking your stay?” he joked, pushing his hand through Yongguk’s hair so that he could more easily see the aggravated expression that crossed Yongguk’s face. He tried for a snide reply, but was cut short as a dry wheeze left him, throat scratchy from dehydration. “Oh, sorry.” Toto apologised, pouring some water into the cup and lifting it to Yongguk’s chapped lips.

Yongguk drank greedily, not even stopping as the water missed the parting of his lips and dribbled down his neck and chin, dampening the collar of his top. Once done he gasped and spluttered, clearing his throat and coughing.

Toto put the cup back and beamed at Yongguk.

“What are you looking at?” Yongguk spat, trying to appear as threatening as he could in his state, glaring up through his lashes with ire. At this, Toto frowned, appearing momentarily hurt. It quickly faded into somewhat of a sad smile, as he pushed Yongguk’s legs apart to settle comfortably in between. “The fuck do you think you’re doing?”

Attempting to resist, Yongguk was swiftly cut off as a pair of lips crashed against his own, muffling his threats. A soft grunt left him as he was pushed back against the wall, Toto’s body caging him in and preventing a struggle (not that Yongguk could go anywhere). Feverishly, Toto pushed his whole body onto Yongguk, tonguing at the shorter’s mouth in an attempt to gain access. However, Yongguk would have none of it, keeping his own lips sealed tightly together. 

Keening softly, Yongguk relented when Toto brushed his hands along Yongguk’s torso, ghosting his sensitive nipples that pebbled in the cool atmosphere. Avidly, Toto pushed his tongue into Yongguk’s mouth, exploring, whilst Yongguk debated biting the other’s tongue off.

Perhaps Yongguk shouldn’t have skipped so many biology lessons; what was it about the other man that made him want to be so pliant despite situations Yongguk found inconceivable?

Finding himself kissing back, he whimpered as he attempted to spread his legs further apart, metal clanking and making more room for Toto who didn’t seem like he could get any closer. He did get closer, though, pressing his crotch against Yongguk’s, who whined at the stimulation, pinching his nipples over the fabric of his shirt.

Panting, Toto drew away from Yongguk’s lips as if to move further away from the man, who immediately – and against his nature – protested.

“Please,” he begged, head falling forwards as he pulled against his chains. “Toto, don’t-”

“Junhong.” Toto interrupted brightly. “Just don’t let the others know you know, okay? It’s our little secret.”

Yongguk nodded furiously, rolling his hips up onto Junhong’s, who hissed at the unexpected sensation.

“Shit,” he choked, crowding Yongguk once more, who hummed in satisfaction. Junhong, instead of going for Yongguk’s lips like the shorter had initially believed, pressed his face into the side of Yongguk’s neck, inhaling deeply. Hot and wet, Junhong licked stripes up the column of his throat, sparing no patch of skin from the painful hickeys he was inflicting. Yongguk’s groans only edged Junhong on further, who settled at the juncture of Yongguk’s neck and collarbone and bit down.

Yongguk screamed when Junhong’s vicious, extended teeth pierced his flesh, blood flowing freely from the fresh wound. Lapping at the opening, Junhong growled in ecstasy and when Yongguk thought he should have felt pain, felt nothing but a twisting fire in his gut.

“Again,” he sobbed, offering the expanse of his neck to the taller man, who enthusiastically gripped his jaw, manoeuvring him for better access. Repeatedly, Junhong broke the skin all over the others palling neck, licking the wounds and looking proud of his work.

Soon, however, it became clear he’d run out of fresh, untouched skin to mark. Hurriedly, he pushed Yongguk’s shirt up, exposing his stomach and chest and further up so that it stayed around the back of his neck, arms still confined to the fabric.

With a lustful gaze, Yongguk only let a little puff of air escape him as he watched Junhong’s face move further down his torso, hot breath panting over his nipple. Much like his neck, Junhong began by playing with them gently, moving from one to the other as he lapped at them, giving both equal attention. Soft moans of _‘ah, Junhong’_ spewed from the man above, wrapped up in pleasure. Something about the taller’s unnatural bite made everything about their encounter wrong, but Yongguk was in no position to question it. 

Abruptly, Junhong’s teeth grazed the nub before opening wider, biting down on Yongguk’s pectoral without hesitation. 

Piercing teeth broke the flesh seemingly much, much sharper than those Junhong had used to mark up Yongguk’s neck, creating a painful, yet surreal feeling to flood through him. Yongguk shuddered in rapture, twitching violently, jaw clenched as he came into his shorts, unable to stop the waves of pleasure from wracking his body.

On one hand, he felt disgusted; but the way the boy below him looked up hazily, mouth covered in blood and slightly open as if remembering how to look when catching his breath, Yongguk’s heart did nothing but pathetically stutter.

Junhong slowly lifted himself, eyes glazed as he stared at Yongguk. Predator like, he made his way back up Yongguk’s body, licking over the wounds that still trickled a little blood, before stopping at his mouth; pushing Yongguk’s lips open with his own, and forcing him to taste the coppery liquid he knew should be inside his body, keeping him alive. Their tongues melded together and there was nothing graceful about it; it was just the two of them caught up in the moment.

When the taller boy pulled away, Yongguk almost begged him to stay: him standing up and leaving made Yongguk’s heart feel like it was being crushed by the other boy’s hands. Needless to say, when Junhong remained, Yongguk felt a tiny flicker of something inside. Hatred? No, whatever of that was there was being hidden away by something else. What did he hate more – Junhong, or himself?

He was unsure as to why Junhong had stood up, but upon tilting his head back, he saw the man unbuckling his loose, light washed jeans, metal of the belt clanking together as he pulled it through the loops. Outstretched, he held it towards Yongguk as if to ask for him to put his head down. Yongguk did just that, and Junhong gently looped the leather around his neck like a lover adorning a jewelled necklace on their partner. However, when Junhong pulled it back, making it so that Junhong could only wheeze out his breaths, it became clear that they did not fit such a tender situation.

Again, he went to the waist of his jeans, undoing the button there and pulling the zip down hastily. As he tugged the pants down his thighs, Yongguk stared seeing the strained erection poke out slightly from the band of the man’s dark underwear. Tugging those down, too, Junhong stood mere centimetres away from Yongguk, holding the base confidently.

Tapping the head against the side of Yongguk’s cheek, he smiled, other hand coming to grip the tail of the belt that trailed down Yongguk’s back.

“Open up.”

Yongguk complied, parting his lips slightly, unsure as to what he should do; did Junhong want to take control, or let Yongguk lead? His tongue poking out, he looked Junhong in the eyes, who winked before bringing himself to Yongguk’s awaiting mouth. 

Junhong wasn’t rough as he first entered the warm cavern, but as his confidence increased, so did his treatment towards the other man, holding tightly to the belt as he forced the smaller man to take his cock further down his throat. Yongguk gagged around it, breathing unsteady as he tried his best to survive the harsh treatment, whilst giving Junhong what he wanted; who knew what could be keeping him alive?

Tears pooled and cascaded down Yongguk’s face, snot and drool and traces of precum coating his chin and achy jaw. To his relief, it begun to look as though Junhong was close to his end, panting increasing and moans growing louder as he pressed his nose into Yongguk’s damp, unruly hair. Yongguk weakly fisted the material at the bottom of Junhong’s jeans, grounding himself and giving himself some sense of control, even though he knew he had none in the slightest.

As his tongue ran along the underside of Junhong’s shaft, he huffed through his nose, retching faintly when Junhong pressed himself impossibly closer to the man on the floor, dick hitting the back of his throat as he came in spurts into Yongguk’s mouth, hissing as he finished. When he pulled out, Yongguk instinctively swallowed, cringing as the fluid coated his oesophagus.

He once again found himself painfully hard in his shorts, but it became apparent that Junhong had no intentions of helping him with his problem, pulling his pants back up and unlooping his belt from around Yongguk’s neck, leisurely threading it back through the rings of his jeans.

Yongguk sat there, feeling numb and similarly on fire, heat burning through his veins as he looked up at Junhong, pathetically willing for him not to leave. Much to his dismay, Junhong only nudged the tray he’d brought with him to be within Yongguk’s reach, looking down on him with murky eyes.

“Remember, honey: this is our little secret.” Junhong reminded him, roughly carding his fingers through Yongguk’s hair one last time before leaving him alone in that chilly prison.

With no way to tell the time, Yongguk was unsure as to how many hours, or even days he stayed there; it felt like an eternity, wondering if he was as valuable as his captors had claimed. They certainly seemed not to care, as no one else entered the room for a very long time. 

That was, until, after falling asleep many times, dreams plagued by nightmares and waking up in a cold sweat, the handle on the door shook. Whoever was on the other side seemed to be struggling, but the door eventually creaked open slowly, revealing dark eyes downplayed by a large black woolly jumper.

He stalked up to Yongguk, who was still restlessly snoozing, pulling his hair back sharply.

“Wake up.” He barked, Yongguk’s eyes snapping open, head searing. Tats stared him down, visage blurry with the tears that gathered in Yongguk’s eyes. “Stop being a bitch. I haven’t done anything yet.”

Yongguk willed the tears away, throat to parched to say anything in reply should he want to dare, as Tats threw his head backwards , hammering it against the wall.

A jangling of keys caught his attention, Tats pulling them from his trouser pocket. Delicately, he held them in his hands like a precious gem, polished gold melting into his tanned skin.

“It looks like someone’s already gotten to you.” Tats observed, taking in the bite marks around the human’s neck, the bruises on the column of his throat, the way it looked painful to even lift his head back up from its reclined position. “Who was it? I bet I know.”

Yongguk stayed silent, remembering Junhong’s parting words.

“I want to know who did it, little bitch.” Tats snarled, growing more impatient.

A strangled huff was all Yongguk could manage, mumbling something sounding like a strained _‘Oh’_.

“Thought so the impatient little shit.” Tats sighed, kneeling in front of Yongguk to unlock the shackles keeping his feet in place. Yongguk stretched, a foreign feeling flooding through his legs. “Try anything, and they’re going straight back on.”

Tats moved back to Yongguk’s head, gently pulling it forwards for it to loll tiredly to one side. He pulled up an arm, unlocking the shackle there, and repeating it on the other side. Finally, Yongguk was free, but he hadn’t moved in so long he didn’t feel like he could do anything with this new opportunity. As he stretched his good arm out, the bones popped and cracked. That was all he did in attempts to move, Tats glaring at him intently. Yongguk immediately froze, looking back like a kicked puppy, hoping to draw any sympathy from the other man. He got none, however, simply being dragged to his feet.

“You’re filthy.” Tats huffed, holding Yongguk’s arm around his shoulders when the slightly taller man stumbled. “I’ll show you to the bathroom, and give you some more clothes; mine will probably fit, or I’ll ask Toto for his. Wait in there when you’re done, I’ll get you: try _anything_ and that’ll be the last thing we let you do on your own.”

Tats dragged him through the door and into another hall, bare and grey but somehow warmer than the room he was trapped in. Every door along it was closed, making the hall seem longer than it really was, save for the second to last on the left, which was cracked open. Tats pushed the panelling once the duo reached it, holding it open for Yongguk to enter the dainty bathroom on the other side.

White, with light blue tiles along the wall the bath was against and matching bath rug, nothing seemed out of place. Oddly, though, the space didn’t look lived in at all; there were no toothbrushes in the holders fixed above the sink, nor an arrangement of shower gels by the bath (a small, simple, hotel-sized set of apple shampoo, conditioner and body wash sat on the corner). There was only one flannel by the sink, and one towel hung on the back of the door, neither looking used.

“Clean your cuts the best you can and I’ll help you when you’re done. I’ll be back with some more clothes in a bit… If you use the shower, it takes a bit to get warm.”

With that, Tats turned on his heels, stalking out of the room and shutting the door loudly behind him.

Weakly, Yongguk ran towards the door, grasping for a lock to give him more time to think. After fumbling about and his hand hitting nothing, he realised that there wasn’t one. Anyone could walk in whenever they wanted, and if he wanted out, he’d have to do it quickly.

Moving to the sink a couple of metres away, he spun the handle of the cold tap, watching the crystal liquid flow from it steadily. Light hit it beautifully, and realised how much he appreciated simple things such as proper lighting after his short stint in his grungy cell. Looking up, he saw a long rectangular window right above the bath, but groaned in disdain about how petit it was: he’d never fit through it.

Turning back to the running water, he cupped his hands under the flow and allowed it to fill up before bringing it to his lips to drink greedily. His parched throat was immediately soothed, but he kept drinking, so dehydrated since the water Junhong had brought had run out.

When he’d finished, he walked over to the bath, deciding to forgo the shower given that his cast would get wet.

Rotating the wheel that lowered the bath plug in place, he turned the knob of the hot tap, instantly being hit with a chilled spray from above. Frantically, he turned the lever so that the water would flow out of the joint tap instead, hair now wet and shirt soaked. Yongguk grabbed the bottle of shower gel and poured it generously into the cascading stream of gradually warming water, creating a mountain of bubbles in the rising pool.

Next, he had to figure out how to get his clothes off with one hand. His pants were easy enough, but he had trouble getting the long rolled up sleeve of his shirt over his cast. Luckily it was a stretchy cotton material, which eventually gave way.

Looking at his chest and neck, Yongguk wouldn’t be surprised if some of the bites were infected. He understood why Tats was coming back to help, as every touch to them sent pain straight through his nerves. They were bruised and inflamed, making Yongguk dread sinking down into the water.

Slowly, he sank into it, muscles relaxing in relief, glad to warm up and un-tense from being so uncomfortable for so long. Sliding further down, he let his torso be enveloped in the suds with one arm awkwardly hanging out, hissing as they touched his marred skin. He squeezed a dollop of shampoo into his ratty hair, before rubbing it in, revelling in the way it soothed his scalp.

Soon enough he felt much cleaner, and he’d even dare say happier if he was in any other place but his present location. Yongguk was just about to lift himself out, when the door quietly opened ajar, a woollen-clad arm sticking in, throwing some clothes haphazardly into the room, and promptly leaving again.

Heaving himself over the side of the bath, he grabbed the towel from its rack and slung it around his waist before ringing out whatever water was left in his hair. The drops sloshed back into the dirty water loudly in the deafening silence.

The clothes he found on the floor looked to be his size, which he was grateful for. A simple pair of grey boxer briefs, plaid pyjama pants and a shirt similar to the one he’s previously been wearing. Absently, he wondered if they belonged to the same person.

“How are you doing?” came a voice from the other side of the door, which Yongguk found mildly recognisable.

“Give me a minute.” Yongguk shouted, still stood stark-naked in the steamed up room.

“Sure.” They replied, sounding mildly bored. “Shout for me when you’re done.”

“Whatever.” Pulling on his pants and struggling with his top, Yongguk yelled out _‘Come in!’_ once he’d finished, distancing himself from the man in the doorway.

“Tats sent me to sort you out.” Keke explained, holding up a faded cerulean first aid kit.

Plainly dressed in a large white collared shirt, unbuttoned to reveal the top of his chest and black skinny jeans with a hole in the thigh, Yongguk couldn’t help but admire the pure-blood he’d met for only the second time. His sparkling eyes held Yongguk’s gaze captivatingly, plump lips mouthing nothings to Yongguk, hair framing his face like a soft halo.

“Are you listening to me?” Keke asked, narrowing his glare towards Yongguk.

“Ah… No.” he admitted shamefully, too caught up in gazing at the other.

“I said, where are you hurt?” Keke repeated with a smirk, looking the human up and down with hungry eyes.

“Neck.” Yongguk affirmed, bringing his hands to fist at the steely material and pull it down slightly.

“Let me see?” Keke requested, gesturing for Yongguk to take a seat atop the toilet lid whilst he opened the first aid kit that was resting on the sink.

Gingerly, remembering how Junhong treated him when alone, he hesitantly lifted the hem of his top, cold air from the open door making him shudder. Though afraid of what the other man may do, he felt assured when Keke pulled out mere cotton balls and some antiseptic lotion from the box, looking confident as he did so.

“Don’t worry; I know what I’m doing.” Keke reassured him, approaching Yongguk. “You’re going to need to lift it higher than that.”

Blood rushed to Yongguk’s cheeks as he pulled the top higher, exposing the evidence of his and Junhong’s crimes. Despite there not being too many bites, they had all become red and inflamed, probably at least partly due to the poison most coven members were said to have. It was just one more way humans were inferior to them.

“Wow, he got you bad. I’ve never seen him this taken with someone – probably because you’re so rare. You know that right? Just how much we want to snatch you unclaimed humans up, mark you as our own.” Keke said, applying some lotion to a cotton ball and dabbing it onto Yongguk’s wounds. Yongguk muffled a cry, the sting feeling ten times worse than when the bites were first created. “Of course, Tats has to say that’s okay first; has to make sure you’re fit to be part of the coven. I’m sure he will though: you’d like that, right?”

Nowhere in Yongguk’s heart did he want to agree with the beautiful new face, the thought of his rights being violated so openly making his fists clench in anger: still, his head persuaded him to keep silent, to not say _‘no’_.

Keke thought of his silence as a good thing.

“You know how we do it, right?” he asked, smile wide as he mercilessly tended to Yongguk’s wounds, the latter not daring to interrupt the other’s monologue. “It’s painful, as the poison rips through your veins – that’s the best part, if you ask me, watching you writhe in agony and beg for death – and that’s what you get, in a sense. I think the second part is fun, too. We carve the coven’s crest right here…”

Keke brought his hand to rest in the centre of Yongguk’s chest gently, right in the middle of his pectorals, splaying his fingers to feel the erratic beating of the human’s heart.

“And here…” he continued, tracing his long nails over the base of Yongguk’s neck, the hair there standing on end. “And then, when it’s done, each coven member has to drink some of your blood. As much as I’d like to, we have to be careful, we can’t drink it all – we still want you _somewhat_ alive. Then, lastly, the most bring part.”

Keke sighed, momentarily forgetting his duty of disinfecting Yongguk’s wounds, cupping the side of his jaw in his palm. “You have to drink our blood. I mean, some people get off to it, especially Junhong, the kinky twat. That’s Toto, but I’m sure he’s let that slip by now.”

Yongguk coughed, unsure of how to respond.

“It’s fine. I don’t get the point in code names is if he’s always gonna run his mouth, but Tats insists.” Keke finished, standing back up straight. “Oh, I’m sorry, did I scare you?”

Shakily, Yongguk replied _‘No’_.

Keke smiled, starting to put the first aid kit away. “We’re done now, you can go.”

“Tats said I needed to stay here.” Yongguk supplied nervously.

“Oh, it’s fine, you can’t really go anywhere. Don’t mind him; he’s really a big softy once you get to know him.”

Yongguk scoffed. Whilst his appearance had changed to look less intimidating in the comfort of his… home? There was no way he’d believe such a thing as Tats being a _big softy_.

Keke stood up straighter, back popping as he stretched his arms above his head. Hearing the sound, he winced, opening one eye to look at Yongguk, still sat on the toilet.

“So are you gonna go or…” Keke asked, relaxing his body once again. Yongguk’s mouth opened and closed as he stumbled for words, afraid to wander the corridor even though he was given permission. Keke came closer, and Yongguk leaned back. Immortal eyes staring into Yongguk’s, he felt as though he shouldn’t breath, an insult to the other who never would.

“Am I scaring you now?” he repeated, plump lips pulling up at the sides to grin, revelling the sharpest set of teeth Yongguk had ever had the displeasure of seeing. Unlike usual immortals, which were ‘blessed’ with deadly, elongated top canines and slightly smaller bottom ones, Keke’s were much more alarming. As well as the aforementioned, he had another set in place of his lateral incisors, which was rare – Yongguk had previously thought himself lucky to have never met someone with the mutation.

He shuddered at the thought of those teeth sinking into his flesh, drawing even more blood than Keke needed from his veins, unable to control himself. He thought about how the other man’s eyes would glaze over to the colour of the ripest cherries, how his blood would cascade down Keke’s lips and chin, a mocking waterfall of life.

Brought out of his reverie slowly, his lips became accustomed to those pressing softly against his; it was not like Yongguk had imagined it would be. There was no sharpness to it, no ill intent. Plush pillows against his own, it felt teasing.

Keke nipped at Yongguk’s bottom lip and he tasted the liquid copper, but didn’t do much more than to lick over the small cut, before sealing his lips back over Yongguk’s. Yongguk made a muffled cry, reaching up to hold onto Keke’s shoulders and pull him closer.

This seemed to snap Keke out of his trance, as he pulled back, licking his lips smugly. There was no waterfall, only a little smudge of blood under his bottom lip, which Yongguk quickly wiped up with his thumb, ashamed to make someone as ethereal as Keke dirty. Unknowing of what to do with it, he licked it from his thumb uncertainly, making Keke chuckle.

Yongguk turned rouge.

“I wish I could do more, but I’m not as bold as Junhong; I actually care whether I’m going to be punished or not, and Tats said we’re not allowed to touch you yet. We haven’t seen a pure-blooded human in centuries, so we have to be careful with you. Anyway, this never happened, okay? We can be together soon enough.” Keke explained, looking towards the bathroom door. “Now go, before I actually sink my teeth into you.”

At this, Yongguk did indeed rise from his seated position, tugging his shirt down in a hurry. Legs shaking, he reached out for the door knob, fingers brushing the warn brass with an unsteady heart. Wherever he chose to go, he was in trouble, a threat to his life on either side of the door.

Unbeknownst to him, behind his trembling body, Keke was grinning as he watched the scene play out in front of him. Thinking it hilarious as the human panicked, his sadistic mind drifting to the variety of punishments Tats was known to deal.

Sometimes, he thought back to his own punishments, dully realising that nothing that _inventive_ could be used on such a weak body. A shame, really, he thought – punishments were his favourite part about misbehaving. 

The hallway was exactly as it was before Yongguk had entered the bathroom. All of the doors were closed, and there was nobody down in. Deciding it a good idea to explore, the possibility of an exit exciting Yongguk, he made his way down, trying each door as he went.

For the most part, the doors were locked, handles rattling to no avail. He was afraid anyone should be on the other side, angry with him for disturbing them when he shouldn’t be out on his own.  
For the ones that were unlocked, they seemed to have a similar layout to that of the bathroom; small, with long thin windows at the top of the room, or rooms akin to that of which he was forced to stay in.

Most rooms were empty, bare grey walls with junk thrown carelessly into them, cobwebs hanging from the alcoves in great numbers. It looked as if nobody had bothered to clean them in years, their disuse proving to be reason enough as to not bother tidying them any longer. For those that were clean, they tended to serve as storage, metal shelves holding boxes of an assortment of random items, or one room that solely held many ornate golden-framed mirrors, sheets slung over them to uselessly ward away the dust.

Nearing the end of the corridor, Yongguk didn’t lose hope: there had to be some way people were getting in and out, as it was impossible to find anyone down there. With three more doors to try, he had a feeling one of them was definitely a way out.

The first door proved futile; it was locked just as many others. Interestingly, though, it appeared that the handle had been recently replaced. Whereas every other door had a knob that had to be turned, and old-fashioned locks with large keyholes under them, the one on this door was a shiny silver handle. There were no signs of its age, no wearing away at the alloy and discolouration of the metal. The lock was tiny, one like Yongguk had on his own front door, with its make inscribed neatly below it.

The next was just another room like the one Yongguk had stayed in. Bare, empty, with a rusting blue cabinet pushed against one wall; unremarkable, to say the least.

By far the most interesting, the last room was also inescapable. Not even any shelves, it held the one item that was most noteworthy throughout his entire search. Hidden behind an off-white bedsheet, propped up against the far wall, a metal frame that rivalled Yongguk in his height stood. Unlike the room full of mirrors, this frame’s middle was not reflective, but a gloomy green colour, splotched with lighter hades of sage. Walking up to it, he gathered the strength to pull the sheet away, grime induced coughing shaking his body.

Old. It was the first thing that came to Yongguk’s mind seeing the painting. All of the men who were at his table in the club were in it; Tats, stood proudly in the middle, Joko and Toto to one side, Keke and, despite him not being at the club, a man Yongguk assumed to be Dada stood to the other. All of them had clear contented smiles, in spite of the painting being so aged. Each man wore a Hanbok and Gat, showing their social status even from centuries ago. Hair dark and expressions light, time was yet to turn them into the monsters of the current age.

Yongguk’s breath left him as he came to the conclusion of just what sort of coven he’d fallen into the hands of – their age and influence must’ve made them one of the biggest in the country. If Yongguk was right, they _were_ the biggest.

The thought alone terrified him. Never mind the business with the clubs, a coven that old was sure to have racked up some enemies.

He had no time to ponder the painting, wishing he had a phone to take a picture of it with: he hadn’t seen an artefact this old in his entire life, and should he make it out alive, he’d wish to show others such a treasure. None of his belongings were with him – he was sure he wouldn’t see them again.

On the other side of the door, he heard a slam and heavy footsteps, someone running down the hall and shouting ensuing. Poking his head out, back near the bathroom, Yongguk saw Tats and Junhong enter, the latter looking slightly worse for wear. 

Darting for the door opposite him, the one with the new handle, he desperately tugged on it in a vain attempt to open it: if someone had gone through it, they’d locked it behind themselves.

_“He couldn’t possibly have gone anywhere!”_ he heard someone yell, and although the sound was faint from where he was, they’d most definitely shouted it at the top of their lungs.

Before he could be found, he ran into the last room he’d been in with a cabinet, pulling open the rusty spruce doors open with some resistance. Closing them from inside was a challenge, especially since there was little room from him to move within its confines, but he just managed.

Trying to keep his breathing steady, having learnt his lesson from his mishap in the club bathroom, he braced his hands against the inside walls of the cabinet, planting his feet firmly to assure himself he wouldn’t slip and knock something over, causing a commotion to be heard by the others.

To his horror, he caught his finger on the side, a sharp piece of metal creating a miniscule gash – it was nothing to worry over, really: the flow of blood stopped shortly after Yongguk stuffed the appendage in his mouth. However, for obvious reasons, that wasn’t the problem.

“Idiots.” He heard Tats say, alarmingly close. “There’s no way he would’ve over powered Keke, he’s making it up; you know he _enjoys_ it.”

Junhong mumbled something, before Yongguk heard a door open and close, Keke’s laughter going with it.

“Now they’re gone,” Yongguk heard Tats shout, speaking slowly as if to talk to a child. “You know I can smell you, right?”


	3. Chapter 3

In the inky darkness, Yongguk almost wished he could dissipate into the nothing. Every sound was deafening now, trapped in that metal coffin: the frantic thumping of his racing heart; his breaths, too loud for his comfort. Even his hair seemed to brush against the soft skin of his cheeks with a frightening shriek.

His fingers pressed into the paintwork, desperate to stop his arms from shaking. Hoping, praying to any god that would listen, he willed himself to hold still – for his body to be quiet, functions coming to standby.  
Hidden in a crevice inside the lion’s den, he wished the floor would fall from beneath him.

Footsteps, getting closer and closer; suddenly, the cabinet’s walls felt invisible. Tears welled up in Yongguk’s eyes – why was this happening to him?

Someone else’s breathing became audible, sounding forced and tinny, as if they hadn’t done it in years, only using it to be known. It felt fuzzy and foreign to his ears. Nails tapped against the hollow metal of the cabinet, moving to scrape tauntingly against the flaking paint.

Tats laughed.

“You’re no good at hiding are you, little mouse?” he asked, voice rough and hungry.

Yongguk stayed silent. Fight or flight had been thrown out of the window; he was frozen in fear, finding it difficult to even force the air through his lungs. Eyes wide open, he wasn’t sure if they stung because they’d started to dry out, or because he was doing his best not to let his warm tears fall.

“Come on, little mouse… give me an answer.” Tats banged on the cabinet door, the whole structure shaking violently, its contents, including Yongguk, rattling and losing balance from where they were propped.  
Meagre, the squeak Yongguk emitted as a screw fell and hit the side of his toe was hardly noticeable. Outside of his confines, Tats’ grin stretched from ear to ear.

Dazzling, the light burned, its harsh blue caress blinding the boy in the cabinet. A resounding thud permeated the small room, doors slamming against its bare walls as they were thrust open with inhuman strength.

Strong hands grabbed the back of Yongguk’s neck, forcing him out. Gripping at them, he was desperate to get off the things threatening to restrict his airflow, to free himself from his vicious captor. Long nails scratched against his scabs, Yongguk instead focussed on trying to cover those.

His back hit the floor with a sickening slap, Tats on top of him before he could even cough up a breath. Those strong hands wrapped around his throat, fingers pushing down on his veins and pushing into his windpipe.

“I told you to stay in the fucking bathroom. Are you stupid? Do I have to beat the obedience into you?” Tats yelled, sounding more like he was making a promise than asking a question.

Breathless, Yongguk tried to push Tats from on top of him, recoiling in pain when he was slapped in return. Cheek stinging, and having no doubt the skin was blooming with a strawberry hue, he looked back up to the man above him.

“Do you think I’m a joke?” he asked, wrenching Yongguk’s hair to the side “Do you think just because you’re human, I’ll go easy on you? I should just fucking drain you here; I doubt there’s any point in keeping a disobedient nuisance like you around. ”

Yongguk snivelled; he’d really fucked up now. Wherever he was, trapped with these monsters, everything his family had told him was right – being in their presence would only end up in his death. Maybe he should’ve stayed underground like they wanted, and lived a quiet, uneventful life.

The cold hands around his neck were a blessing: he deserved a quick death. It was the least he could be given after a life of suffering and hiding, being afraid to go outside in his own skin.

Tats smiled, but the joy didn’t reach his eyes. Calmly, he leant down, nose brushing along Yongguk’s jaw, hot breath ghosting over his ear. Nothing was said between the two, and nothing happened for a while. Tats’ hands never left his neck, but they never pressed down _too_ hard; it was difficult to breath, but Yongguk knew that Tats, despite his words, wasn’t ready to let him die. He was being too gentle.  
With a huff, Tats pushed himself up to look directly into Yongguk’s teary eyes.

“Ah, you really annoy me.” He declared, pressing his face into Yongguk’s neck. His teeth grazed the skin, the still raw flesh pleasing not to be abused any longer. “It’s such a shame you smell so nice.”

At first, it felt like pinpricks; tiny needles poking into his neck, poison making the skin feel like television static. Then, they got thicker. As Tats pushed his teeth further through the supple skin, Yongguk whined in protest, head full of cotton wool.

Trickling down the side of his throat, the blood that escaped Tats’ mouth warmed up the area as Yongguk’s body only grew colder and colder. Slowly, it was becoming difficult to keep his eyes open, to watch the man’s hair brush his nape, or to hear the low hum of the electricity that before seemed too loud to be modern.

When his breathing started to slow, quiet, short inhalations barely passing his lips, was only when Tats began to think the amount of blood he’d taken was sufficient.

Pulling the teeth out was definitely a lot more painful than having the fangs first pierce the flesh; the amount of blood that left the subsequent holes was small, but the area throbbed with a heat that refused to subside.

“Shit,” Tats realised, wiping his mouth on the back of his jumper sleeve. Yongguk remained on the floor twitching, barely conscious with Tats’ legs on either side, still trapping him even if he did have the strength to escape. “Good luck; everyone is going to want to have a go at you now.”

Knowing that as leader, by taking blood from the human it meant that he’d accepted him into their coven. It also meant the no touching ban he’d put in place (for their own safety, not the human’s) was lifted. Part of him felt sorry for the human: with a sprained wrist he was sure wouldn’t heal with the constant abuse, and little blood left to regulate around his body, he knew he should give Yongguk a few days to rest. After all, he was a lot weaker than them, and if the others got to him in this state, he wouldn’t last the week.

Cradling Yongguk like a baby, Tats carried him to the farthest room in the corridor, struggling to open the door with the dead weight in his arms. When it gave way, he stepped in to the sparsely decorated, but clean bedroom he’d had done up for keeping a person he didn’t feel deserved a cell, but couldn’t trust inside his home.

Dropping him on the bed, Tats quickly span around and left again. Behind him, the door shut with a slam, and he whipped his keychain from his pocket, jamming the only copy of the key for the room into the lock and securing it. He knew very well that if they wanted, anyone in the house could easily break the door down, but he knew their fear of the consequences would put them off.

That fear didn’t seem to yet be rooted in Yongguk’s mind.

\- - - - -

Sat on his couch, Tats brushed his hair back with a sigh, brows furrowed as he listened to Joko talk about their recent losses and groups daring to get too big.

Normally he found his couch the most relaxing place in his large house: the light leather was well worn, and the cushions had become flat with use, but it was still the most comfortable piece of furniture he owned. Sinking into the back of it, he felt bad for not listening to their meeting more intently; it was definitely something he needed to help with.

A lot of groups were trying to rise up the ladder, and their small coven was at stake. As the coven with the biggest influence in Korea, they were everyone’s target, both other covens and units. As long as they kicked the groups off the ladder whilst they were still near the bottom, they should be fine, but they’d recently found themselves being too lenient with Byung-ho’s coven.

“We didn’t get what we needed at the club.” Joko scolded, looking towards the tallest member with a scowl. “Just an expensive distraction.”

Toto glared back, nursing a black eye and a couple of broken fingers. It was nothing a couple of hours couldn’t fix, Dada had made sure of that; he needed to be fine by the time Toto got to him. Keke looked slightly better; his busted lip was nearly healed, and so was the gash near his eyebrow, but he didn’t complain; his excitement was worrying. 

“We lost thirty-million, Jun. We need to make it back, or everyone’s gonna think we’re getting old.” Dada explained, putting his feet on the coffee table in front of him.

“We have his daughter though, that’s got to mean something.” Junhong replied, voice strained as he cradled his hand.

“Not nearly as much as you’d think.” Joko supplied, sounding tired.

“How about instead of bickering about it,” Tats sat up, propping his head on interlocked fingers. “We just sort it out? We know where Byung-ho and his coven are, he’s too predictable. There might be less of us, but it’ll be pretty easy to hit him when he isn’t expecting it. And yeah, we _do_ have his daughter; we could easily bargain her to meet up with him on our terms.”

“That sounds good.” Keke said, leaning up the arm of his chair. “We could use his daughter as a distraction, and get him to focus his entire coven on getting her back, while we get some underlings to hit the banks in his sector. We could easily take it over that sector if we take some people with us to meet him; as soon as he’s gone, the coven is ours.”

“I always knew you’d come in useful sometime.” Joko smiled, fixing Keke with a cold stare.

“Stop fighting for five fucking minutes would you. I think that’s a really good idea; his sector is close enough to ours that we can defend it, but far enough away to show we’re not afraid to expand our territory. That, and Byung-ho gone will be a massive thorn out of my side.” Tats supported. He was glad they were getting somewhere; left any longer, and the thorn may have caused an infection.

Sat in near silence, the faint sound of traffic and the hum of someone’s phone vibrating in the background, the group all asked the same question, though no sound left their lips. Tension electrified the air, and amplified every movement anyone made. Joko’s fingers drummed against his seat; Dada’s nails made a faint tapping noise against his phone screen, no doubt either checking the news or playing a video game: with him, it was hard to tell. Junhong’s feet swung lightly, much to the dismay of Joko, who found the movement unreasonably infuriating. Repeatedly licking his lips, Keke scratched his scalp looking into the side of Tats’ head.

“He’s downstairs.” The leader announced, knowing he’d have to tell them sooner or later. “And this time, I fucking mean it; no one fucking touches him until I say so. You’ve done enough damage for the next few days – I really don’t want him dying as soon as he gets up here.”

Dada laughed, looking towards the main perpetrators sat the furthest away; only one of them looked rightfully sheepish.

“So are we keeping him?” Joko sounded hopeful. His distaste for the human was clear, and he’d love nothing more but to get rid of the pest.

“I suppose so. There’s no real reason to get rid of him, and I doubt he’ll resist being here for long.”

Joko’s whine of protest was loud, and the frown that crossed his face was clear. Keke and Junhong had the same gleeful, mischievous expression; Dada remained neutral, still looking at his phone, knee now bouncing.

“I really mean it though. Give him a couple of days to rest, or I won’t go as easy on you as I will these two.” Tats explained, standing from his spot.

“Finally.” Keke huffed as he was grabbed by the collar, smirk evident no matter how much he tried to hide it. Joining Junhong in the grasp of their leader, it was the most content he’d been since he tasted the human’s blood just a short while ago.

“Have fun.” Dada called, still preoccupied.

Up the grand staircase - smooth, swirling marble melding in with the cool white walls and many ornate paintings - the pair were dragged just like they had been many times before. To Junhong, the punishment was always worth whatever he’d done to deserve it; unlike someone, he wasn’t a brat for the fun of it. He always wanted something first. On the other hand, Keke just lived to be punished. Even if it wasn’t Tats who was punishing him, as it usually was, he enjoyed every moment of it. Ending up in this position so often, the group were running out of ideas to find some sort of punishment Keke _didn’t_ like.  
Tats pulled them through a dark wooden door that starkly contrasted the innocence of the clean walls, throwing the pair ahead of him without remorse; he only paused his advancement on them to shut the door out of courtesy for those who didn’t want to hear what they were about to get up to.

“Dae, go sit in the corner and face the wall. No touching.” Tats commanded supressing his grin as the other pouted with furrowed brows. The only thing that really punished Keke was no punishment at all.

Doing as he was told, Keke went to a far corner of the room, soft cream carpet far behind him as he settled on the cool marble tiles. Their house had been remodelled many times throughout the centuries, keeping up to date as best they could with the trends of the decades gone by. It was exhausting to see their surroundings change so much in what felt like such a short time to them, and the refurbishment of a classic, roman-esque marble to match their staircase (the only thing that never seemed to change) was recent. Keke was still struggling to get used to not worrying about denting century old Finnish pine with the kitchen chairs.

Even facing the wall, Keke knew the room like the back of his hand. Pushed into the corner opposite him was a small bed they rarely used anymore, old and tattered from years of misuse, only still there in fear they get a new one and ruin it. Next to it, on the wall that could never really be cleaned of bloodstains and the other bodily fluids it had acquired over time, was a set of restraints; simple leather cuffs for wrists and ankles, reinforced with thin metal strips. 

Behind the door was something of a collection: a set of shelves held countless sex toys; multiple dildos varying in size and creativity, vibrators and butt plugs off all colours and shapes, other accessories littered here and there. Above them, hung on small golden hooks somewhat like the assortment of leashes Joko kept for his dog by the front door, rested a range of whips, collars, harnesses and the likes, mainly reserved for Dada, considering he hated being restricted during his rare punishments.

“Junhong, take your clothes off; hands and knees on the floor, now.”

Begrudgingly, Junhong pulled his top over his head, doing his best to mind moving his fingers too much. His belt and jeans followed, dropping to the ground with a thud, underwear following suit. Being barefoot, it was easy to slip out of the garments and throw them across the room, retreating to drop to the floor like he’d been told to do.

Hairline damp from sweat in the humid room, Junhong shivered as he felt cool metal wrap around his pale ankles, spreader bar forcing his legs to stay a set space apart. Was Tats going to be worse on him, or Keke? Junhong did break the rules pretty much as soon as they were put in place, but Keke had caused the mess of letting the human get out and wander on his own.

Dribbling down his backside like a cascade of ice, the cold lube Tats squirted out of a large bottle brought him back to the present; it was no use pondering that question; both of them would be treated just as harshly.

Roughly scooping up the clear liquid with two fingers, Tats was quick to insert them without care into Junhong’s ass, listening to his grunt of discomfort with mild joy. Over time, they’d all come to realise there was no use in trying to hurt each other when they’d had disagreements; over time, they’d become bored of just being brothers in world without familial ties.

Scissoring Junhong open with adept fingers, Tats’ movements were confident, knowing just how to prepare the taller boy as quickly as possible without hurting him _too_ much; it was a punishment after all, and he didn’t want anyone to enjoy themselves more than he wanted.

Fingers pressing deeper, Junhong bit back a particularly loud whine as Tats pushed in another finger alongside the first two, stretching his hole uncomfortably wider. That was all he ever usually got; three fingers, and then the punishment, light and fast. Even though, as far as they all knew, Junhong could be older than any of the group, he still acted with the spirit of a child at times, and the group favoured him if they thought he was being treated too harshly.

“Wait for me.” Tats instructed softly, pulling his hand away and moving through the room like wind. His footsteps were soft over the rug, retreating to the aforementioned shelves to rummage about, humming quietly when he found what he wanted. Behind Junhong once again, he was merciless as he brought his hand down over the bare skin of his ass cheeks, a rosy hue blossoming along the surface. Striking him harder and harder each time, Junhong felt like he should be near tears with the bouquet that appeared on his soft flesh, blood seeping through the tiny tears in the supple skin.

Finally, finally Tats stopped, hands running over the wounds and pulling and pushing at his cheeks to make the stretch of skin even more painful. For once, it seemed like Tats was just too tired to finish disciplining him properly; usually there was more pain, more whipping or flogging, something to really make him regret whatever he had done. Junhong was the one to inflict pain, not to have it inflicted upon him.

Incorrect in his assumptions, Tats was in no way done with Junhong. A shift in the air, and Tats puled something up from beside him; a pop of a cap and the squelch of lube leaving the bottle. None landed on Junhong this time, and he knew what was about to come. 

Pressing down without much force, the tip of the dildo met Junhong’s awaiting hole, Tats holding the base securely. Slipping through the loosened ring of muscles, Junhong gasped, expecting a slow intrusion. When Tats chose to thrust the large object in with haste, he could feel his insides tearing up slightly. Junhong wasn’t used to using anything that big without more preparation, and Tats’ frustration was felt through his unforgiving actions. 

Knelt on the carpet, long limbs trembling, Junhong waited for _anything_. Fat tears welled in his eyes, muscles clenching involuntarily in an attempt to remove the large dildo. It wouldn’t budge, and neither would Tats; the only thing that moved was the waterworks that now spilled down his cheeks freely in globs, pain filling every fibre of his being.

“Himchan!” Junhong screamed as he heard a subtle _click_ , dildo beginning to vibrate ruthlessly inside of him, left pushing against his prostate with unrelenting pressure. The obscenely large intrusion felt like it was splitting him apart, the vibrations shaking the muscles enough to rip them; of course, he’d be fine almost as soon as it was removed, but he never thought he’d get used to feeling such pain.

“Daehyun, you can come over here now.” Himchan spoke, leaving Junhong on his own on the floor in favour of picking up a ball gag from his collection, in no mood to hear how much fun Daehyun was having. 

Bringing himself over from the corner, Daehyun’s veins were filled with fire; every nerve seemed more sensitive, and he couldn’t help the way his lips curled when he thought about what Himchan’s reaction would be. Just the sound of his friend’s sobbing made him giddy, cock already hard from the very beginning of their punishment.

Himchan’s eyes narrowed seeing the mess of a boy in front of him, anger simmering as he realised nothing he could ever do would truly tame him. He supposed it was partly because of what they were that he could never find a way to properly control Daehyun, and the belief was just too ingrained in his nature that he could do whatever he wanted. With all of the time they’d spent together, Himchan thought he probably should’ve known better; Daehyun would do anything if it made someone angry.

Beckoning him closer, Himchan pushed the gag into Daehyun’s mouth, tying it securely behind his head. If Daehyun could’ve smiled, he would’ve, loving the way he was being controlled. Becoming impatient, Himchan just left Daehyun’s shirt on, not bothering fiddling with the numerous buttons, and instead moving to undo the top button of his jeans. Pliantly standing there, drool beginning to seep from the corners of his open mouth, Daehyun watched Himchan pull the metal zipper down, allowing him to pull he black material over his hips and down his legs. Having kicked off his house slippers eons ago, Daehyun took it upon himself to step out of them, at least being a little helpful; he was already getting irritated with how slow Himchan was being.

Daehyun’s eyes met Himchan’s, and the sparkle in them told Tats that he was about to get a surprise. Hooking his fingers in the waistband of Daehyun’s underwear, he pulled the light peach cotton down, not stunned to find him already hard. It was only when Daehyun stepped out of those too, turning around to pick his discarded garments up and throw them onto the bed, Himchan saw something smooth and reflective poking out from the other’s hole.

Himchan was on him in a second, draped over Daehyun’s back with one arm around his throat, and one gripping his cock with a vice like grip. Whimpers found their way past the barrier of the ball gag, and Himchan smirked, glad Daehyun was feeling some pain. Pulling the boy under him back, Himchan threw him alongside Junhong, pleased when the younger looked towards Daehyun with glassy eyes. Even though Daehyun’s expression didn’t match, he didn’t mind; he knew it was rare that it ever would.

Knees thumping on the floor, Daehyun felt Himchan inspect the plug that sat snugly in his ass, pleased with how the older seemed to give a sigh of annoyance. Reaching into his back pocket, Himchan pulled out a tiny blade, something he knew he’d need just for this moment. As Daehyun had made it somewhat of a game to see how angry he could make Himchan, he’d taken to tallying every punishment he received since some years ago. With constant work, he’d managed to mar the skin on his back and ass with a constellation of tiny little scars, counting all of his achievements.

Knowing that it was the one thing Daehyun really wanted from a punishment, Himchan carefully crossed through four lines on his left hip, marking the one of the many fifths Daehyun had accumulated. Licking away the small trickle of blood, Himchan savoured the taste; even though it could never sustain him like human blood, it still tasted the same, like aged wine.

Himchan unbuckled his own trousers, pulling them down just enough to free his own cock. Daehyun grunted as his head was pushed against the carpet, cheek chaffing against the rough cloth, ass still up in the air. Wrapping his hand around the cool metal sticking out, Himchan pulled the sleek plug out watching Daehyun’s hole twitch and try to close around nothing. Daehyun writhed, waiting for something to happen; when it did, his scream was muffled by the gag, spit covering his chin.

Thrusting into Daehyun with a groan, he ran his hands under his loose shirt, balled fists running along his stomach and chest. If he could’ve screamed anymore, Daehyun would have, cool metal clips grazing and scratching his nipples, before Himchan relented and snapped them onto the pebbled skin.

“Himchan… hyung.” Junhong cried, shaking on the floor. Himchan felt a bit bad for ignoring the boy, but he had to deal with the consequences. Junhong had curled in on his self as best he could, and had already come over himself once, and was getting hard again. Himchan thought he should just leave him, and it should be enough.

Relentlessly pounding into Daehyun, he could tell the other was also getting close, and wanted to hurry with the punishment so he could leave them to suffer for longer. Own cock leaking into Daehyun, Himchan gasped as Daehyun clenched his muscles, friction pushing Himchan over the edge. Hips stuttering, he came deep into Daehyun, teeth clamping down on his neck instinctively. Daehyun moaned, pre-come leaking onto the already dirty carpet, ready for Himchan to get him off and let him go.

As Himchan pulled out, wiping himself off on some of Junhong’s clothes, he pulled his trouser back up, retreating once more to their collection. He brought back his final selection of objects, grinning when he thought about the despair it would cause. Gently prying his hands from under him, Himchan cuffed Junhong to the leg of the bed, so he could move from his position on his stomach or remove the vibrating dildo by himself. At this, the younger boy’s sobs became more prominent, wriggling about in an attempt to get away from the overstimulation the dildo was causing after coming for the second time.  
Seeing what Himchan did to Junhong, Daehyun shook his head no to meet much futility. Crudely grabbing Daehyun’s wrists and manhandling them behind his back as he tried to resist Himchan, he cuffed Daehyun too, much to the other’s hatred. Rolling him onto his back, Himchan fitted a cock ring onto Daehyun, amused as his eyes widened. Lastly, he slipped a small vibrator with a long wire attached to the remote into Daehyun, leaving him there in agony.

Himchan was proud of himself; Junhong’s crying and Daehyun’s muffled screams were music to his ears. He knew no one would come in here to disturb his work, and he planned on leaving his friends alone for a while.

Bidding them a short farewell, Himchan shut the door behind him, heading back downstairs to the living room. Trailing his hand along the banister, he thought to himself how much fun he’d be able to have with Yongguk when he got a bit stronger; when he succumbed to power they all had over humans. He couldn’t wait to run his hands over the human’s smooth skin, to treat him like he did with the rest of his coven. Soon, Yongguk’s free will would be none existence, and with little exposure needed to change the way his biology worked, he knew soon enough Yongguk would truly belong to them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this was shorter than the other chapters, but I really needed to end it and actually update. I'd also like to thank my good friend who took much joy in explaining to me, the virginiest of virgins, how anal generally works.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fic, so sorry if its shit or updates are slow.


End file.
